The Peabody King
PeabodyandFriends' movie-spoof of Disney 1994 Film, "The Lion King". Cast: * Baby Simba - Lucky (101 Dalmatians) * Young Simba - Patch (101 Dalmatians) * Adult Simba - Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) * Young Nala - Penny (101 Dalmatians) * Adult Nala - Aleu (Balto ll: Wolf Quest) * Timon - Napoleon (The Aristocats) * Pumbaa - Lafayette (The Aristocats) * Mufasa - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) * Sarabi - Georgette (Oliver & Company) * Scar - Carface (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Shenzi - Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Banzai - Hopper (A Bug's Life) * Ed - Nigel (Rio) * Rafiki - Buck (Home on the Range) * Zazu - Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) * Sarafina - Princess Cadence (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * The Pridelanders - Various Dogs * The Mouse - Meeko (Pocahontas) * The Groundhog - Beaver (Lady and the Tramp) * The Hyenas - Marmosets (Rio) and Foosas (Madagascar) * The Chameleon - Bucky (The Emperor's New Groove) * The Wildebeests Stampede - Brontosauruses (King Kong ((2005)) * The Vultures/Buzzards - Crows (Dumbo) * The Beetle - Thumper (Bambi) Scenes: * The Peabody King part 1 - "The Circle of Life" * The Peabody King part 2 - Carface and Chief's Conversation * The Peabody King part 3 - Patch's First Day * The Peabody King part 4 - A: Patch's Pouncing Lesson/B: "The Morning Report" * The Peabody King part 5 - Carface and Patch's Conversation * The Peabody King part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait to be King" * The Peabody King part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard * The Peabody King part 8 - Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared" * The Peabody King part 9 - The Brontosauruses Stampede/Chief's Death/Patch Runs Away * The Peabody King part 10 - Carface Takes Over Pride Rock * The Peabody King part 11 - Meet Napoleon and Lafayette * The Peabody King part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" * The Peabody King part 13 - Carface and Gopher's Conversation * The Peabody King part 14 - Relax in the Stars/He's Alive? * The Peabody King part 15 - Aleu Chases Lafayette/The Reunion * The Peabody King part 16 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" * The Peabody King part 17 - Mr. Peabody and Aleu's Argument/Buck's Wisdom/Mr. Peabody's Destiny * The Peabody King part 18 - 'The King Has Returned'/Napoleon & Lafayette's Distraction * The Peabody King part 19 - Mr. Peabody Confronts Carface/Mr. Peabody Finds The Truth/The Big Battle * The Peabody King part 20 - Mr. Peabody vs. Carface/Carface's Death/A Happy Ending in the Pride Lands * The Peabody King part 21 - End Credits part 1: ("Busa Simba") * The Peabody King part 22 - End Credits part 2: ("Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" (Elton John Version) Movie Used: * The Lion King (1994) Clips of Movies/TV Shows/Video Games: * 101 Dalmatians (1961) * 101 Dalmatians ll: Patch's London Adventure (2003) * 101 Dalmatians ll: The Series (1997-1998) * Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) * The Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2015) * The Best Mr. Peabody & Sherman (1959) * Balto ll: Wolf Quest (2002) * The Aristocats (1970) * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) * Oliver & Company (1988) * All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) * All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) * An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) * All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1996-1999) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010-2015) * A Bug's Life (1998) * Rio (2011) * Rio 2 (2014) * Home on the Range (2004) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) * Disney's House of Mouse (2001) * Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine For You (1999) * A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving (1998) * Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh (1996) * Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991) * Winnie the Pooh: 123s (2004) * Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) * Kingdom Hearts ll (2006) * Winnie the Pooh's Rumbly Tumbly Adventure (2005) * Piglet's BIG Game (2003) * Pooh's Party Game: In Search of the Treasure (2001) * Tigger's Honey Hunt (2000) * Pocahontas (1995) * Pocahontas ll: Journey to a New World (1998) * Lady and the Tramp (1955) * Madagascar (2005) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) * King Kong (2005) * Dumbo (1941) * Bambi (1942) * Bambi ll (2006) Category:PeabodyandFriends Category:The Lion King Movies Category:The Lion King Movie-Spoofs Category:The Lion King 2 Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Channels Category:Channel